Unsuspected love
by Emmy The Ice princess
Summary: What happens when Orihime is sent back in time before Ichigo is born?Before,Isshin even met his wife.Will she fall head over heels for this handsome young man or end up keeping her love for Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Orihime walked up to Kisuke's shop and paused, 'What does he want?' She sighed, walking up the steps.

"Orihime, you're just in time!" Kisuke said smiling.

"What do you want me to do, exactly?" Orihime said tilting her head.

Kisuke looked at her and just winked. 'What the heck was that wink supposed to mean?' Hopefully he wouldn't turn her into a frog or something.

Orihime entered quickly behind him, biting her lip, and stared at the huge machine in front of her that had steel siding and a green aura emanating from it.

"What is it?" she said, scratching her head.

"It's a time machine!" Kisuke grinned.

'Like in Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time? That game is so fun! Back to the subject,' Orihime thought looking at him. He turned on several generators and his grin widened.

"You want me to go in that...?" she gulped, staring at him.

"Are you crazy? Is it even safe? What if it transports me to an alien space ship and they eat me!" Orihime babbled.

"Well if you mean crazy good looking, then yes; and don't worry: It won't transport you any where like space!" he said reassuringly. He got up and pushed her towards it slightly.

"Why me? I mean I don't mind doing you favors but this is..." she started.

He took off his hat and looked at her, "Because Ichigo wouldn't do it, Ishida totally freaked out on me, and Sado wouldn't even respond!" She looked at him and saw him start to make a grown-up type of puppy-dog eyes; she looked away only to have him walk in front of her.

"Please, Pretty please!" he said, taking her hand.

"Okay," she sighed walking into the capsule, which automatically slammed shut behind her; the ground began to shake violently.

'I knew it would be fast but this is ridiculous,' she thought, falling onto her knees and gasping as she felt the pressure build in the chamber from the sides, making an intense heat radiate throughout the room. Kisuke slammed off the generator, frantically trying to stop it but it was already transporting her. She gripped for dear life onto the small handle on the wall.

"Crap!" he yelled, looking at the fire licking the ground around where the capsule once was.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the table.

Hopefully someone would find her, like Ukitake...

The capsule disintergrated the instant she entered the new time; her hair flew back and her ears stung with the impact with the wind. She screamed, falling faster and faster.

"Shunsui, look. Someone's falling out of the sky." Lisa said calmly.

"Stop kidding around!" he said, looking at the sky. Then he paled. "What the..?" he said, taking off.

Orihime screamed again, only 20 feet from the ground. Kyoroka caught her with ease, setting her on her feet.

She gasped "Kyoraku!"

"Yep that's the name," he said, looking her over. "I'd suggest not flying any more!" he smirked.

"Well I..." she said before giving up. How was she supposed to explain it?

"I forgot to properly introduce myself, shame on me," Shunsui said, kissing her hand.

Orihime blushed, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'm Captain Shunsui Kyorako," he said, winking at her.

Lisa just stared at what was unfolding in front of her like they would start making out like in one of her erotic manga. She sighed, going into a dream world, but she quickly snapped out of it and shook her self.

"My name's Orihime Inoue," she said, shuffling her feet. Then she frowned slightly as she looked at the girl that wasn't Nanao, and noticed that Shunsui had less facial and a different kimono.

Shunsui frowned, "did I do something?" he asked, standing up.

"No no no!" she said, waving her hands.

"Okay!" he winked at her again.

"Lisa, it seems that we have a guest in the Soul Society!" he said, laughing. They went to the Head Captain Yamamoto's quarters. Shunsui briskly opened the door revealing old man Yamamoto.

"Shunsui!" Yamamoto bellowed.

"Man, why do I have to be the only one who gets in trouble?" he mumbled.

"What do you want?" he said, looking at Orihime.

"Well to be exact she kinda appeared out of no where," he said, chuckling.

"Are you a soul reaper?" he asked, noticing her soul pressure.

"No," she said looking into the old man's fiery eyes.

"A Quincy perhaps?"he said.

"No...I'm not either," she said, thinking of Ishida and Ichigo.

"It would be a waste to disreguard your talent," he said, lifting one of his ancient eyebrows.

'He doesn't want her to be a soul reaper, does he,' Shunsui thought; she didn't look much like a killer.

"So, I will think of what to do with you; for now you will be staying in the Squad 7 barracks due to the overcrowding of the other barracks," he said looking at Shunsui.

They turned around and silently left. Orihime yawned, that time machine really did drain most of her reiatsu. She fell towards the ground and Shunsui quickly reacted by catching her; she looked exhausted.

He flash stepped along the gardens and stopped near a fountain. She was burning up; sweat cascaded down her face. Shunsui took a handful of water and let it drip down her forhead, washing away the sweat. She opened her mouth and let out a small breath that brushed pass his face. 'Shunsui, get a hold of yourself.' She gripped his shirt, her head comfortable in the middle of his chest.

Shunsui got up and sprinted to the Squad 7 barracks. He knocked heavily on the door and a tall, dark haired man walked out. Orihime stirred at this sound and slowly lifted up her head to stare at the cute Captain.

"So this is the girl!" he said, smiling.

Shunsui let her down and turned around. "Good bye princess!" he yelled back at her, smiling. He flashed stepped away from them in literally less than a second.

"Bye..." Orihime whispered.

"So what's your name?" he smiled, warmly at her.

"Orihime Inoue," she said. 'Why does he look so familiar?'

"My name's Isshin Kurosaki," he responded.

**I want to thank Fortywinks420!**

**For being a great beta reader!*claps***

**Review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing in the Soul Society?" Isshin smiled. Collecting herself, Orihime shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay..." he said weirdly. This was just awkward...

"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it; there's all kinds of things to do, like..." Isshin paused going completely blank. "Like sleeping!" he randomly blurted out.

What was his deal...

*giggle*

*giggle*

"How in the world is that funny?" he said.

"It just is," she said, smiling back. He paused, then cocked a huge grin.

"Anyways, here's your room," Isshin said, pulling open the door. "I'll see you tonight,"Isshin said.

"Bye," he said, turning around.

"Bye..." she whispered. He immediately stopped and turned around.

"What the heck was that supposed to be? A goodbye?" he said, frowning. "Say it with me: Goodbye! Goodbye! Now wave," he smiled, making her wave. "Let's try it again!"

"Goodbye!" he said, walking away without looking back. He paused, "And..." he started.

"Good bye!" Orihime said loudly.

He smirked and continued walking away, laughing. She watched him turn the corner and leave, then shut the door and flopped down on the small cot. Orihime yawned, pulling the small fuzzy blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapping herself in it.

'Today will surely get better, won't it?' She wasn't even in her own dimension, so Orihime couldn't get help from Ichigo until Kisuke fixed the time machine; it probably would take a while.

'I just have to get used to it.'

It wouldn't be that bad with Ichigo's dad either; at least she was reassured that she'd be okay.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, Ishida: calm down, everything will be okay. I'm sure she's fine!" Kisuke said frantically.<p>

"You sent her all alone, you idiot!" Ishida yelled.

"Hey, she said yes," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up Ishida!" Ichigo said, silencing the room. "The important thing is, when will you be finished with the time machine?" he growled.

"It might take up to 2 months..." Kisuke said, hanging his head.

"Then you better get started!" Ishida yelled at Kisuke.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell," he said, walking into the room with the time machine.

* * *

><p>Isshin walked down the hall, listening to the soft snow on the roof. 'It's starting to get cold,' he thought as his teeth started to chatter. He clenched his teeth, forcing them to quickly stop. No way he was going to let one of his officers see that. He rubbed his hands together.<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime sat up in bed; she was just so cold, shivering and hiding under the blanket. Why was it so cold? She wrapped herself in a bundle and got up looking out at the white snow flakes dancing in the wind. She sat down feeling queasy and a little light headed. Maybe she just needed more sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Isshin picked up Orihime's uniform and walked down the hall and stopped in front of her room.<p>

*knock* *knock*

...

'She's probably asleep,' he thought, quietly opening the door.

Isshin glanced at the bed and set the uniform down on the side; he shivered as a huge rush of cold went up his spine. He knew if he was cold she would be absolutely freezing. Before leaving he threw a huge quilt from a trunk at the foot of the bed over her. He quickly left; he still had 1 more pile of paperwork left...

Man he hated paperwork. That was the worst part about being a captain.

* * *

><p>"Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me!<p>

Because we need a little controversy!

Cause it feels so empty without me...!"Ichigo sang walking down the stairs. He was trying to calm down. Ichigo would just go save Orihime when Kisuke fixed the time machine like he always had.

"Ichiigggoooo!"Isshin yelled jumping right at him, slamming him into the ground.

"What the...!" Ichigo yelled, hitting his father with his book bag.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat up, revived from her sleep. She looked around and saw a uniform. 'What?' She wasn't a soul reaper; why couldn't she just wear normal clothes? Oh well. As long as she was living in 7th Company she might as well. She slipped on the uniform and tied off her obi.<p>

Orihime walked down the hall and went into what looked to be the dining hall.

*growl*

"I guess it's not time to eat," she said, turning around. She felt a big warm hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Captain Kurosaki!" she shrieked.

"Am I really that scary looking?" he laughed.

"..."Orihime muted.

"I'm going to take that as a no," he said, brushing his hair back with his hand. "What I came here to say is that, since you are new, you probably don't have any cash so... I was going to buy you dinner since you're new and all!" he said. He looked at her hoping he didn't just make an idiot out of himself.

"Okay, but I really don't want to spend your money," she answered.

"Don't worry about it," he smirked.

* * *

><p>They went into a decent-sized restaurant and sat down.<p>

"What do you want to drink?" the waitress said.

"Sake please," he smiled at the waitress. She blushed and looked at Orihime.

"What do you want?" the waitress asked.

"Water please," Orihime smiled.


End file.
